rsw41rpaltcannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tilly
Tilly the terror is a member of the Wizard's tower and user of enchanting-based magic. She is viewed as a child prodigy, being around ten years old during the Wizard's tower timeline, and has invented several magical devices in her relatively short life without any guidance. She is played by dastan andon. Personality Tilly is, as anyone who has met her will tell you, completely deranged, unpredictable and has an explosive nature. She has a huge ego which verges on a god complex and often tries to intentionally cause harm to others for her own amusement. Despite this, it can be said that she is not fully aware of the effects her actions have on others; she is often confused as to why those around her are angered by what she does. Finally, she is quick to anger and usually vents this anger at the nearest thing to her; to her, there are few problems that cannot be fixed with the use of her tools. Appearance Tilly is average height for her age and, until sending time at the tower, was malnourished due to her lifestyle. She has reddish brown hair, which is often bunched into pigtails to keep it out of the way from her work, as well as hazel eyes, the brown of which is light enough to pass as a gold or amber. As a result of her unstable gadgets and experiments, she is covered in scars as well as bruises and cuts. She often wears her signature trench coat which is too big for her and holds her arsenal. Relations Tilly is difficult to befriend and even more difficult to truly like at times. For this reason, and her lifestyle before entering the tower, she does not view those around her as friends but rather as playthings to witness her 'greatness'. Alexander Vyrell- Tilly views Alex as someone to ask permission from before doing what she planned to do regardless of his answer. Regardless to what she might say, Tilly will do what Alex asks of her, effectively making him the only one to be able to lead her. Tilly has been mistaken as his daughter on at least one occasion; the results were not pretty. Luna Vyrell- Tilly has not had much interaction with Luna however some might view their relationship as one of mother and daughter with Luna looking out for Tilly and scolding her when required. Lazarus Vyrell- Perhaps the closest to Tilly when it comes to study, Laz is seen by Tilly as an old man who needs to pass on the mantle to her. She often steals from his workshop, whether he knows this is unknown, while he has been known to finish her designs on several occasions. Roe Umbra- She often ignores Roe or does the exact opposite of what he says solely to annoy him. Her view of him is that he is too serious and this makes him weaker than herself. Koren- The little interaction that they have had has mostly been positive for their relationship. Tilly has been helped out of several situations by Koren, for reasons unknown, and so believes he has his uses. His disregard for human life, which she shares, means she sees a potential brother in Koren. Glace Kori- Tilly has had little interaction with Glace who prefers to watch as opposed to be involved, although Tilly has made the effort to annoy Glace in the past. With Glace disappearing soon after Tilly's introduction to the tower, Tilly has not had an opportunity to make much of a connection with the 'snow girl'. Clay Keiper- Tilly views Clay as another witness to her 'greatness'. While they have interacted, he has yet to make a lasting impression on her. She knows him mainly as the noisy one who sleeps in the room above her. Naddar Goldlief- Tilly's relationship with Naddar is similar to her relationship with Clay, mainly due to the limited interaction between the two characters. Tabitha Forsythe- Although they only had limited amounts of interaction, Tilly views Tabitha as too serious and a bore. To say they do not get along is an understatement. Dawn Lakewood- Limited interaction has meant that Tilly has little in the way of a relationship with Dawn. Katia Rimlin- A similar case as Luna, Katia has often been seen trying to control Tilly's more unstable side, although with next to no luck. Aubere Fremont- Being a new arrival at the tower, Tilly has yet to have much interaction with Aubere. Thora Greyheave- Tilly has yet to have any real interaction with Thora outside of biting her while being given medical treatment. Abilities Tilly lacks any real control over magic. Despite this, she has perhaps the greatest understanding of magical application, especially considering she has had no practice in the art; To Tilly, the understanding of runic energy is a norm. Using this great understanding of the properties of runic energy, Tilly has managed to apply it into a form which is usable by all. That is not to say she has achieved perfection in this craft; the tools she has created to hold runic energies are incredibly unstable and are prone to failure more than success. They are also fragile being able to survive only a few successful uses before being rendered unusable. Finally, a failed use can result in harm being done to the user, effectively removing them from the fight. Despite the weapons' drawbacks, Tilly has shown great proficiency with them, defeating multiple enemies in the past as well as calling for the need to keep her under control. History Before the Tower: Relatively little is known about Tilly before she entered the Wizard's Tower. Found during an expedition to the Wilderness in search of a flower which possessed great healing traits, Tilly tagged along with the wizards and saw their exploits as a game which she should be playing (The Crimson King arc). This led her to leave behind her barren home and follow them to the Wizard's Tower. It is at the Tower that she founded her G.A.M.E; a series of tasks one can complete in order to gain her devices although she has had little luck getting people to play. The Elder Gods: Tilly's involvement in the The Elder Gods arc was arguably key to victory while also being relatively small. She did not travel with the wizards to any of the locations during this period, seeing it as a waste of her time and efforts to do so, however she did help defend the Tower at the arc's conclusion. The destruction of the Tower's bridge was orchestrated by Tilly and helped prevent the advancement of the Tower's enemy while it can be argued that she was instrumental in the destruction of the Beast, using a device built by Lazarus using Tilly's designs. Said device has since been removed from Tilly's possession, although not without much fighting and biting, as to allow her to keep such a weapon would eventually spell chaos. The Guild Wars: Tilly played a much larger part in The Guild Wars arc and was present at the war's beginning. Her lack of political knowledge made her increasingly bored during the various meetings and prone to outbreaks. It also meant that, at the war's outbreak, she was incredibly confused as to the sudden change in atmosphere although she welcomed this violent change. Her main involvement in the war was the battle of Karamja, in which she demonstrated her proficiency in causing destruction by, using advice and help given to her by Alex, causing the eruption of the volcano. She was also present at the defence of Taverley and Falador however she played relatively small parts in both. Trivia * Tilly's eye colour is based off dastan andon's real life eye colour. It was originally meant to be green, as to avoid hazel and its real life connection. * Tilly's gadgets use a D&D style of play to operate in order to truly make them unpredictable in nature as well as to balance out what is potentially an overpowered character. Therefore she has been deemed a broken op charcter. * She shares a character theme song with Riot Game's League of Legends character 'Jinx'. The song in question is titled 'Get Jinxed'. ** 'Jinx' is also one of the inspirations behind Tilly, mainly her destructive and pyschotic nature. * Tilly was also inspired by Gearbox's Borderland's characters 'Gaige' and 'Tiny Tina'. Gaige's appearance and alignment to anarchy was used while Tina's madness and love of explosions were included. ** Other characters were later co-operated into Tilly's design, mainly that of Date A Live's 'Kurumi'. * She is fluent in gibberish.